I Still Love You
by kicklover101
Summary: My play on what should of happened at Ezra's apartment. Enjoy :)!


Knocking on Ezra's door was nerve-wracking even though I had done it many of times before. The situation was just so much more different than what it used to be before everything went wrong standing in the hall outside apartment 3B. After what felt like days to me I heard Ezra moving around on the other side of the door. He called out to see who it was.

After I had said my name I heard locks unlocking and the door swung open. Then he pulled me into a hug which utterly surprised me. But the hug was different because he didn't hold on to me as tight as he use to because of his bullet wound. But the hug was the same in the way of how I could feel all of my stress float away from like in the old days.

I smiled into the hug thinking of the old days when things were way less complicated than it is now. Ezra had let me go after a minute or so. I quickly missed the warmth of his arms because his apartment was quite chilly. I had then walked deeper into the apartment and he closed the door locking the locks with it.

After a minute of looking around the apartment I looked back to Ezra and just then our eyes locked. The look in his eyes was the same as the first day we met. It made me want to just kiss him right then there. I quickly got rid of the thought knowing it wouldn't happen any time soon. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't realize Ezra was trying to ask me a question. I snapped out of it in time to hear him repeat the question.

"Aria what are you doing here, I never expected you to want to see me again." Ezra said while having his goofy grin on his face. I love that smile I always found it adorable.

"I wanted to make sure you were recovering fine. I was so worried you wouldn't be fine and I would never see you again because I still really lo-" I cut myself off before I could embarrass myself anymore. "I should probably get going, bye Ezra." I added quickly, going to leave his apartment.

Just as I was about to reach the door I felt his hand gently grab my arm trying not to hurt me looking me in the eyes he said, "Aria, please don't leave me. You are the only person I have seen that I truly care about. So please stay for a while and keep me company, I would go down on my knees to beg but I probably would not be able to stand back up." I laughed at his really dumb joke.

"Good I got you to smile, I missed that. I really missed that, you want to know why?" He cut me off before I could answer. "You know what I'll tell you anyway. I think you have a very pretty smile. The _prettiest _smile in all of Rosewood- no, the world." He said smiling and looking at me like I was a precious gem.

"Stop it Ezra, stop with the flirting it's only making it harder for me to stay away from you. It's to wrong right now and I don't think I'm read-" He cut me off by smashing his lips onto mine.

I was shocked by his actions at first but soon melted into the kiss. It felt like heaven and we only stopped when we had to come up for air. The kiss was just like the old times. Just as sweet, tender, and passionate as it was when we were together.

"Aria, I still love you, I never stopped. And I really think that we are both better together than we are apart. I know we can't go back to the way things were in the beginning but we can always go back to the way we feel and how we always felt at home together. I just really want that to happen because I get this feeling around you that no one else gives me or has ever given me. So Aria will you please give us another chance?" He said in what seemed to be all in one breath.

Instead of answering in words I decided to answer the way we always used to, with a kiss. It was the best kiss we had ever had up to that moment. I t made me the happiest I had been in a long time even with all the things happening it made me happy. See that's what he does makes me happy so it doesn't matter what others think and he doesn't care either.

From that day on we lived happily ever after.


End file.
